


Lackluster

by amuk



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Community: 31_days, Friendship, Gen, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't know the feel of their touch but it doesn't stop her from missing it all the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lackluster

**Author's Note:**

> Day/Theme: July 29th 2009 // a bit of your skin that I've yet to have kissed

They don't touch her.  When her arm nears theirs, almost brushing, there will be an automatic drawing back, two objects sliding back to their orbits. She doesn't notice--she does it so often that it's a daily ritual, an action with a forgotten meaning. With them it's a practiced art, so casually and flawlessly put in that it's like they've always done it. Watanuki will hand her things, careful to not let his fingers brush her, or, if they do, they are the faintest of touches, a butterfly's kiss. Domeki might try to pat her back when it seems right, a rushing of air, and Himawari is reminded of stories of kings and queens, where the royal family is not allowed to be touched by anyone else. 

 

So they don't touch her and Himawari doesn't know exactly what she's missing, except it might taste of freedom and excitement, of safety and comfort, of not being alone.

 

She doesn't know what she's missing but that doesn't stop her from missing it all the same.


End file.
